The use of a C-arm X-ray diagnostic equipment in a diagnostic examination and/or surgical procedures is well known, and such C-arms have herefore been controlled utilizing various constructions and various devices for effecting needed movements.
Improvements in C-arms are, however, deemed to be useful and/or needed for at least some applications. In particular, now known C-arms have failed to provide adequate imaging coverage of a patient undergoing surgical or cardiac procedures and, more particularly, have not been able to impart sufficient range of orbital and vertical movements of the C-arm for effective use and have required repositioning of the patient being imaged in order to obtain a multiple of X-ray beam projections.